zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZimFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zimfan:D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teneery (Talk) 16:17, December 28, 2011 Thanks for the help (said ahead of time cause I know I'll need it :D) Zimfan:D 16:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Zimfan:D If you're referring to that Dib revision, sort of. I mean, it's common knowledge, and doesn't really need to be pointed out. Dib was only saying that he's "never happy" because he's never "truly happy". When he's shown as happy in the show, that's when he accomplishes something, like capturing Zim. Not because he's just happy to be alive, or happy that it's a great day. PrimusGod 01:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for helping me with considering when to put down facts and when not to (Sorta 8D) Whyyyy? Why don't you want to join Operation Head Pigeons 2.0? It's perfectly legal, and there's no charge required to join.Dr. Anonymous1 22:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I did join O_o Zimfan:D 02:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Im back After a long, 10 day break, im back for more editing, if that's ok :) Zimfan:D 01:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Great job editing on the wiki today! :D Keep up the good work. If you have any questions about your edits that I reverted, please let me know. PrimusGod 11:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) And, for now, about the question (hehehe) i dont know. Zimfan:D 13:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Zimfan, I want to know some users of here, can we talk in Alien Species Wiki chat?, I want to know users here. 01:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if that sounded bad or something like that, if you don't want, don't, I just want to know some users here because I'm from the spanish wiki and you know... I'm curious of the community here. 01:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Im not the best person to come to. There are tons of nice admins, like Dr. Anonymous, and Dykeatron. There much better to go to at this point, considering how im almost never on, constantly leaving and returning. So please go to them, not me, sorry! Zimfan:D 02:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Posts and Palisades Oh, hey, forgot to tell you: following the debate involving adding a "Chat" function to the Wiki, anyone who wishes to chat can do so using the Chat Room on the Alien Species Wiki. The local admins are cool with us hanging out there, so feel free to join! Also: you said you had the IZ figurines: which ones? We actually need articles about them, soooo... Yeah. Welcome back, by the way! User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool about the "Chat" thing. And I used to have them. I sold them to get some extra money, cause I sold them for the 3DS, cause I heard of Nicktoons MLB (Zim and Gaz) being sold soon, so someone bought it, and.... I dont have it anymore. I might rebuy it soon though. Zimfan:D 23:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) WWWHAAAT? Why? Ten awesome works of art, and you exchanges them for something as lousy as the 3-DS??!!! WHYYYY?? At any rate, I'' would have bought them all, for any price under $50 apiece. Just so you know. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I got it for nicktoons MLB. Zimmehs in it. (and P.S, I got 75 dollars for each figurine, my friends a total zim addict!) Zimfan:D 00:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back, Soldier! Hey, glad to have you back! We've going through some heavy remodeling of the Main Page, so let me know if you see any mistakes or things you don't like! So, welcome back! Hope to hear from you soon! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ill make sure to let you know. And thanks for the nice welcome back! I Am Normal 01:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What you mean this?: ---- It's actually pretty simple: just type in four hyphens on a new line. Just make sure you don't put a space before it (or on any new line), or it will just be four hyphens in a stupid-looking box. That what you wanted to know? I guess it's my turn to apologize for ''my lateness; I've been ÜBER-busy as of late. I pretty muc just get about 45 minutes on weekdays to do stuff I want. Oi. It sucks like doodie, lemme tell ya. Anywho, hope that helps! User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) yes that. Thanks! 23:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Zimfan) Mmmhmmm, just been doing a lot of work and messing with Horvitz... I'm not sure exactly. I mean, it really just feels like common sense. You type in a Category, and if it appears on the drop down list, you should add it (since there really is no need for new categories). Like, say, the Irken Santa Claus page. Since it's a robot, you would add a Robot tag or something, and Irken technology, because it was created by Zim. If you're ever unsure about a 'certain' page, then that'd be easier to help you with.PrimusGod 00:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and stuff :) Zimfan:D 00:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Just need to remember when there's already enough pictures on an article. PrimusGod 01:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) K, cause I got a picture of the Meekrob in their sneakers form XP. Those would be perfect! How do you take screenshots, anyway?User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's useful. I know how to do it on an iPod but I had no idea how to do it any other way until now. Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badge Heehee, thank you! Dykeatron 16:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Good job Hey, I've been noticing how you've been dealing with inter-user issues when I'm not here, and I'd like to commend you for your ability to deal with even the rudest vandal without losing your manners. Good job! Have you onsidered applying for Admin? However, I'm afraid that I was forced to ban the "Alien Sleep Cuffs" editor; I think that after adding that "Gomez pee" bit, it's safe to assume he is a vandal. By the way: You said you were going to be gone for a while, but you clearly aren't, luckily. Was that blog post just a precautionary measure?User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I dunno; I don't think it really matters. It's better, however, if you start early in the morning.User: Dr. Anonymous1 12:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Screenshots Hmm, I'm fairly certain that Teneery is the informal owner of the screenshot pages, considering she created most if not all of them! Others have edited them before, but mostly her. While you are more than able to contribute to them, I would suggest consulting her first.Dykeatron 04:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, getting a hold of her is tough. Well then, I guess you should just go ahead and add screenshots to your hearts content! Keep up the good work around here, by the way. Awesome to have so many people enthusiastic about editing, haha. Dykeatron 20:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ingenious!! Good idea! However, I'd choose a name like "Altered Episodes" - sounds more official. Also, for an episode to be considered altered, the scene that was cut/added/changed must have been animated (example: the "crushed" bit in The Most Horrible X-Mas), and not just a proposed idea (i.e. Dib being replaced by "Louie" in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy). Brilliant thought, really; I dunno why nobody thought of that before! Why's everyone been so silent recently, anyway? --User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, the way you say it makes it sound like some sinister plot is taking place. It's very... Unsettling. Great, now you made me paranoid. ;-) Yep exactly what I meant. Oh, by the way: I have a job for you: For the past few months I've been trying to work on organizing the "Facts of Doom" for episodes into four separate subsections. However, my iPod's (and schedule's) limitations have forced me to enlist the help of Invader Lena and later Phineas10 to organize the FOD's. However, since both have long since failed to finish this, I am forced to ask you: Will you accept this task? Your recent and numerous edits have made you a prime and reliable candidate, and I think you'll be able to finish the job. If you accept, my instructions can be found on Phineas10's talk page, and a template to go off of can be found on the GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff page. This is of the utmost importance. Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it's several cut-and-paste jobs. No small deal. StIll, thank you SO much! I knew I could rely on you! Just let me know when all the episodes are fixed. Gotta go now, so: User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC), signing off! Good Job So Far Hey, good job on fixing the Facts of Doom yesterday! Any idea how far you got? User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) OK, good! I'll finish the "Altered Episodes" category-adding thing for you. Okee-dome! User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Good catch! Thanks! Re: Access the Zim! I have now opened the Zim page so that registered users can edit it. Unfortunately, I have to go in five minutes, so I'm afraid you'll have to fix said issues yourself. I'll re-protect the page once I get back. See ya! User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and delete them; filmography categories are for episodes only.User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, yes, we DO needs us a Shnooky page. I don't think that you should move the Pigboy page; it's still a student... Even if it IS a little piggy. However, include a section for it under the "Pig" page. Heh heh, pigpage. HOORAY FOR ALLITERATION!! By the way, Olivia and I were talking about making you an Admin yesterday. Would you be interested? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, you've done most of the work 'round here; I'll do the Shnooky page. Well, Olivia's cool with it; I'll just ask her to bestow the mighty Adminly powers upon you, and we'll be good. Oh! Did you finish the Facts of Doom yet? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well done! Well, despite the enormity of the task I assigned you, you have managed to pass this trial with flying colours. You have my congratulations, respect... and my thanks. Now I have one last task for you: Wait while Dykeatron and I work on making you an Admin. You deserve it! User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I know you've already been told, but you've been promoted to administrator (well, you will be as soon as I promote you after this). Congratulations, I'll be adding your name to the admin list as well so you don't have to worry about that. Thank you for all your hard work with making this wiki the best it can be, we appreciate it a lot! Keep up the excellent work and have fun with your new ~abilities~ as an admin. Dykeatron 20:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Our Gift to You Hey, congratulations on your promotion! Your contributions as of recently have been ENORMOUS, and we both feel that you've deserved this for QUITE a while. Of course, being an Admin isn't all fun and games; there is a HUGE amount of responsibility involved. Plus, there are also restrictions: Most importantly, if you want to change something major, such as a template page, you must run your idea by at least one of us before editing any kind of Wiki templates. Kind of goes without saying, but otherwise we'd have incidents like we did with Conkers' Bad Fur Day's "fixing" of the infoboxes' color schemes. Not that you'd do something like that, but still. But I'll talk to you about all that "duty" dookie tomorrow. Great job, buddy, and keep on editing! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can help with that. I myself am currently working on the transcript for The Girl Who Cried Gnome. Thanks! As long as this user you're talking about is making edits that benefit the Wiki, we shouldn't intervene. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the thing is, we're essentially re-creating the scripts for each episode... And generally scripts don't have pictures. Mind you, what we DO need are more pictures on the actual episode articles, next to the paragraphs that line up with the events depicted in the pictures. That'd be good. User: Dr. Anonymous1 10:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually... I redid the quotes on the articles to neaten out the articles. I didn't ADD the quotes. It is good to have neat wiki correct? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nah. I did it myself because the text was white. Also, it may gain more attention to the wiki. I'll revamp the quotes template to match, if it is ok with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::-3-. Whatever... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! Wouldn't be able to do it anyway; got a test to study for. Later! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, otherwise we'd have Admins and users alike yelling at each other because they hate the new color scheme that somebody made. Olivia is the exception to this rule, as she IS the head honcho of this Wiki. She probably would ask for our opinons before changing color schemes and stuff, but in the event that she DOES make a major change we disagree with, we (or anyone else) can ask her to change it back. I'll be honest, these are just temporary rules (based solely on common sense), but we can lay down official rules next Sunday at 3, when I'm planning on holding a meeting in the chat room between you, me and Olivia to improve the rules of ZimWiki. I'm gonna run it by Olivia to see if she approves. You like that idea? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) What state do you live in? User: Dr. Anonymous1 03:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's good: I lve in Virginia.User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's lucky; I'm havimg a friend over, so I can't do this Sunday either! Unfortunately, Olivia can't do Sunday 22nd, so the meeting is currently rescheduled to the Sumday after THAT. I think that makes it early May. Lucky! --User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) hi one thank u for the message 2 i want the who needs a hug badge lol ☺♪ i love zim i don't mean to sound angry but why does the picture of the control brain i keep adding to the control brain page keep being deleted? This has been you being graced with my presence! 03:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) oh ok lol me not know that ok i will stop changeing skool to school it just a habbit ocd lol Silverphantom11 21:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Thanks! Don't forget: we still have that meeting next Sunday! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, haven't heard from you for a while. What's up? User: Dr. Anonymous1 04:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) We, I can't wait to hear your suggestion!User: Dr. Anonymous1 06:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Game Show? Is this a trivia quiz? If so, there is the possibility that they could just look the answer up here. Still, I like this idea, but where do you want to host this? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's the problem; there are currently only three active users here. I wish there was something we could do to change that. Hmmm... Maybe ask OHP and Soapy Waffles to support us? At any rate, your idea just got a big, fat "Approved" stamp on it! Great work! What date do you propose we release a bulletin about it? User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Anything I can do? Any questions I can contribute? User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply "Colour" is the UK saying. Also, it really isn't noticeable. All it is, is removing stuff uneeded, correcting capitalisation <- also UK spelling and stuff. As for the alternate UK spelling, it's a habit I need to stop <-<. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just stuff like span style=normal font which is already normal even when removed. Also, Noinclude stuff which isn't needed. I also fix capital and spelling stuff. So, it's needed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious Mysteries Transcript Hello, Zimfan. Not trying to be rude, but why was my portion of the Mysterious Mysteries transcript deleted? What was wrong with it? 19:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, the thing is, these are random trivia questions... the randomest. As for the number, 42, maybe. It IS he secret to the universe, after all. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference. As for the questions, change of thought: we should go by category, such as "Voice actors", "Cameos", "Things You Might Have Missed", etc. Good idea? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Well, at least we should do the categories thing when we're coming up with questions; makes it simpler that way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, crap, I forgot! I won't be able to make it tomorrow. How 'bout we meet today, at around 7:30? I'll take a look at the screenshots. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hullo. Wanna meet on da Chat? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was planning on it being yesterday, but you weren't around. So, how 'bout tomorrow at about 7:00 pm? User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) See You When School's Out In case you start wondering where I am in the mext few weeks, I just got in HUGE trouble with my parents, so the next time I'll be back here will probably be in a month-and-a-half. ALL HOPE IS LOST. :-( That's it, then: until Olivia and I return, you and Conkers are the last active members of ZimWiki. Keep this place looking good, and remember that I have faith in you. I promise you, though, I WILL RETURN. Promise. If you need me, or just want to check with me on anything, contact me at: spenmar88@yahoo.com See you as soon as possible, -User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my, it's rather strange that it's in that format. Yes, we should go ahead and make it match the rest of the pages. Thanks for catching that, I don't spend too much time on the screenshot pages myself. Dykeatron 20:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Holo visors were use for Ikren smeets Holo visors used for training irken smeets the holo visors appear in the unmade episode the Trial. Well, if that's the case, then make sure you're back for the "rules conference" we're having once school's out. Should be around June 20th. See you then, User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was planning for us all to collaborate and create a final draft of the new rules on that date, so.. Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Leaving Oh, no! I'll be sad to see you go for so long, considering all of us are getting a little absent from the wiki. However, I understand. It's hard to keep working so hard on a fairly inactive wiki! I'll see you around, then, and have fun on your other wiki until you come back! :) Dykeatron 21:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the catagories and movie trailer page mistakes - I'm new to this site and still learning - I've sorted it all out with the help of Dr. Anonymous1. :-) No hard feelings. EllenRebecca3 Zuko blocked me because I started telling everyone the truth: he reported MattBoo. Please spread the information on the wiki and get me unblocked if you can. --John the Marksman 20:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Thank you for the warm welcome!!! I havn't been on Wikia for long, so it's certainly a big suprise!!!! C= Me and my overthinking everything. ^u^ Well, hi there. I'm relatively new to the Wiki, but I have a habit of finding errors in shows and stuff, and I love Invader Zim, so I started being active here. (This is the first Wiki I've been actually active in. I don't even manage my own Wikis anymore.) Seeing that you're an admin, I thought I'd talk to you about this. Now, I get really technical with stuff I look into, and I saw in the "Facts of Doom" for Vindicated! that Dib was probably about three and a half feet tall from the waist up. Well, I took that fifty levels up and did all these scaling rotating things in GIMP to find out not only Dib's size, but Zim's as well. (I have yet to do GIR, though. I need to get myself a picture of Dib and GIR in the same scene. Hmm...) Now, I want to tell you about this first, in case there may be anything wrong with my little... things I do. Which there might be. So, my technique was this. I know that Zim is about the same height as Dib, and Dib is obviously the same height as himself, so I took a screenshot of Dib in the ruler chair thing and scaled it so that Dib was about the same size as another picture of him standing up to get his total height. Since Zim is about the same height, I used Dib in the chair as a scale for Zim and scaled it around the same height. Here's the awkward GIMP'd picture I finished with. They look stretched and smooshed only because of GIMP's awkward scaling format. I had to make the picture of Dib sitting down match up with the one of him standing, and I had to shrink the ruler a bit for Zim because he was in the back more. Apparently the adults are extremely oversized. XD If you count his hair, Dib would be 4 and a half feet tall and not counting his hair, 4 feet. Zim would be about 4 foot eight. (Measured the distance from four to five and divided it into 12 segments then measured.) dB So, yeah, that was about fifteen minutes of my day! (Proof I have way too much free time) I know there's gonna be something wrong with this. ~Sophie~ Pokemonic 17:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry 'bout that, man. Can you do the 23rd? As for allowing everybody, I think that everyone has a right to voice their opinions, regardless of their tenure on this particular Wiki; Good ideas can come from the most surprising places. Besides, if a someone has only bad things to say, we can just ban their sorry behinds. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) By the way, how did you change your name without it doing the "AKA" thing on your User Page and keeping your Sig the same? Tell meee!! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, if they haven't been reported yet, they seem okii. They're not selling it or anything, and they're not claiming it as their own. And heck, if anyone really got into technicality of it, all fanart would be considered illegal, but no one really cares. XD Anyway, I'll wait a bit to see what Dr. A has to say about it, and if the same issue comes up, I'll trash the thought. Pokemonic 03:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) e^e I feel all fuzzy bad now. One would think that the transcripts would fall under unfinished episodes too... dB> Sorreh, didn't mean to be a disturbance, I just thought it seemed appropriate. <:1 Shows me not to go by my own judgement, sorry! This makes me feel all fuzzy bad and nervous now... <:T My cat's not helping... Pokemonic 00:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's just that it always gives me that fuzzy, "What the hell did I just do?!" kind of feeling. Well, then it'll have to be either ther 23rd or the twenty-fourth; I'll update it tomorrow. Awww, you changed your awesome avatar! Wwwhhyyyy???! (sobs) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Just checking Just a last-minute check, to make sure yer comin' to the meeting tomorrow at 3. If you can't, lemme know. 15:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I just thought some of the wiki needs cleanup by deleting stuff, fixing links, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re-Gallery Well, the galleries as they are CAN be pretty cantankerous... Sure, you have my approval. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gallery remodeling Yes, I've seen that format on a number of wikis (very pretty wiki background, btw). I think the gallery system we have now is, in all honesty, a little cumberous, so yes, remodeling it will be just fine. In the mean time, don't be surprised if I'm even less active thatan usual (:P), my internet is on the fritz for some reason and it's a pain to even try and make it work for five minutes. So feel free to consult with Dr. Anonymous while you're giving the galleries a facelift. Thanks, and good luck! Dykeatron (talk) 05:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) edit spongebob wiki will you? Seacactus (talk) 16:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! When I saw the page, pictures by me, I had to do something about it! So, I edited and marked it a candiate for deletion. I typed it out because I couldn't find the template for it. Just now, I saw you deleted it! I knew you must of become admin! I clicked on the link to your page and noticed you were an admin!! Congrats!! I hope you have fun as an admin! So, um when did you become admin again?? Once again, congrats on becoming admin!! Perry's Biggest Fan (talk) 18:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I must say, I'm gonna miss you, mate. Best of luck wherever you go. Seems like everyone's been "inactive" lately... User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Good-Bye Well, I must say, I'm gonna miss you, mate. Best of luck wherever you go. Seems like everyone's been "inactive" lately... User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) She said you like TWILIGHT??? My God, she IS evil! XP So, should I add your name back to the list of Active Administrators? Oh, wait, you already did. Doy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Big Agenda That's true... Sorry I've been overlooking that; lately I've been kinda preoccupied with handling all the recent "Fan" pages that people have been creating lately. Actually, I have many matters to discuss with you: 1. ASSOCIATE SITES ON MAIN PAGE You know the big honkin' collage that we have for our associate sites? Well, Olivia and I decided a long time ago that we would just remove that and add links to sites like OHP in the same way we included the links to Characters, Administrators, Rules, etc. In other words, we create a little "Irken control panel" to represent each associate site, with the logo of the corresponding site serving as the panel's "screen"; clicking on each one will send you to the corresponding website. The way we see it, this is more accessible, convenient and better-looking than what we currently have. Do you understand what I'm talking about? Do you know if you (or anyone you know) could do that? 2. RULES You've heard me go on and on about this, but the fact remains that our current "rules page" is woefully inadequate. It says nothing about our policies on fanstuff, or what users can do if they're banned. (having been permanently banned myself once, I think it's imperative that others should know how they can redeem themselves if in a similar situation) I suggest we talk this out on the "rules" talk page as soon as possible, but it won't be easy. 3. POLL You're right; we need a new poll. I dunno what we should do this time (we can only have a limited amount of topics for a show that ran for one-and-a-half seasons). Should we post the winner for the last poll on the Main Page as well? Lastly, 4. FEATURED ARTICLE We need a new "Featured Article". Any suggestions? So, those are the things we need to do. I listed them from most to least important. Thanks for updating me; like I said, I've been kinda busy lately. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) True, but I forgot to mention that Soapy Waffles IS working on the unfinished episodes. Did you get my previous update? User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, how about you just create a "monitor" picture for OHP, Soapy Waffles, etc.? All you gotta do is copy one of the existing icons on te main page, then replace the picture and title. Can you do that? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hellow? 18:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, let me know when you get it done.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) project gir HEY-OH finally a user that's not me dr. anon or Blossom and best of all your an admin welcome back! So I'm trying to get invader Zim back it involves the smallest smidge of work (O.K maybe more than that, but still a small amount) called project gir I'll fill you in on the details if your in (no E-mail or any of that poop required) from the awesome, the amazing the non-modest [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 00:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps I should have worded it differently: Let me know when you find a solution to your problem. But... Wait.. What program are you utilising? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I know oh and those are only the people on the wiki, but I'm trying to join if I can get big enouph read more about it on my user page. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 21:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC)